


Encanto

by happycandymimi



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Español | Spanish, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Nonsense, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happycandymimi/pseuds/happycandymimi
Relationships: Kim Sunggyu/Nam Woohyun





	Encanto

_Presionó su mano con recelo contra la herida, aspirando de forma jadeante y errática el aire hacia sus pulmones, el dolor era punzante, pero por el momento lo soportaba._

_Dentro del shock, elevó el brazo, el arma temblando en su otra mano mientras sus dedos batallaban por sujetarla. Frunció el entrecejo, tratando de enfocar la mirada hacia su blanco y poder tirar del gatillo en un último esfuerzo._

_—¡Sunggyu!_

Despertó de un salto, sudando a mares, con el chillido ensordecedor del despertador a su lado. 

Había vuelto a tener de esos sueños que eran más bien recuerdos de una vida que estaba tratando de olvidar desde un buen tiempo atrás, pero bien, después de todo lo que pasó era difícil que lo olvidase de pronto. 

Volvían los recuerdos de manera esporádica, habían disminuido también, así que realmente no tenía para quejarse cuando lo hacían, sólo era de una vez cada tanto y en realidad no le afectaba tanto más allá de las pesadillas. 

Con un gran suspiro, salió de la cama, listo para comenzar un nuevo día. 

Habituaba tomar desayuno en silencio en su cocina, sin embargo, no le apetecía demasiado el estar preparando algo, se le haría un poco tarde y era lo último que necesitaba, así que optó por alistarse y pedir algo para llevar de la cafetería cercana. 

El clima era gélido, aunque si ibas bien abrigado por la calle, podrías no llegar a resentirlo tanto. Aunque nada podía quitar el viento cortante rozar contra las mejillas propias, enrojeciéndolas debido al frío. 

Sunggyu anduvo un par de calles hasta llegar a la cafetería predilecta; modesta y con aires rústicos, le daba al hombre una sensación de la familiaridad que solía disfrutar después de sus episodios de pesadillas y sueños pesados. 

Para su propia comodidad, los empleados del lugar eran lo suficientemente amables como para recordar su rostro. Iba con cierta regularidad. 

Con una tenue sonrisa hizo su pedido y esperó pacientemente en la calidez del lugar hasta que una cara familiar le entregó lo que sería su almuerzo rápido.

**Woohyun.**

El hombre, solo unos pocos años más joven que él, de cabello castaño, servía y atendía en la cafetería con alegría que podía transmitirse con sus suaves sonrisas y tranquilas palabras. 

Sunggyu, claramente, tomaba las decisiones de ir a por comida ahí simplemente para poder verlo, aunque no conversasen. Solían hacerlo, pero no tan seguido debido a que la cafetería parecía llenarse al momento que Sunggyu pisaba el lugar. 

Podría decirse que lo tenía como _embobado._

Pero tan pronto como llegaba, se iba apresurado, con pequeñas despedidas entre más sonrisas y nerviosos movimientos de manos. 

Eran esos momentos donde sabía que su nueva vida no estaba tan mal, ya que le causaba demasiada alegría con solo experimentar ese tipo de sensaciones mundanas, pero a la vez tan humanas. 

El enojo y frustración también eran parte de ese proceso. 

—Todos los reportes están mal, necesito que los vuelvas a escribir —aunque las palabras fueran tranquilas, sin alguna agresión palpable, el hombre prácticamente lanzó los papeles en su escritorio sobre el teclado de su computadora y no le quedó más que asentir, qué más podía hacer, el jefe se había tomado la _molestia_ de decirle eso en persona. —Antes de las 6:00 pm los necesito corregidos en mi oficina. 

Su trabajo no era de lo más ameno, pero se las arreglaba. 

Ya que su único consuelo era volver a casa y descansar. Con ese clima, era lo único que le daba energías para continuar normalmente. 

_Y pasar por la cafetería, pero eso estaba implícito._

—¿Día pesado? 

Salió de su pensamiento, volviendo la mirada hacia la voz que cuestionaba. Woohyun le miraba con una sonrisa como burlona. Rodó los ojos, agitando la cabeza mientras imitaba la expresión ajena. 

—Sólo un poco —murmuró. —Tal parece que los reportes no son lo mío. 

—¿En serio? Parecería que sí. 

—¿Lo debo tomar como un cumplido? —arrugó el entrecejo, ladeando la cabeza y se ganó con ello una pequeña risita del hombre, quien sacudió las manos mientras hablaba. 

—Tienes todo ese… aire ¿aura? —con una amplia sonrisa hizo énfasis con las manos, moviéndolas un poco más alrededor de Sunggyu, quien soltó aire por la nariz, el regaño y demás en la oficina le había agotado demasiado así que tenía la paciencia al límite. 

No era gruñón, a veces solo parecía que sí. 

—¿No estás ocupado? —dijo como con un deje de fastidio, indicando hacia lo que restaba de mesas en la cafetería, a lo que Woohyun llevó la mirada a su muñeca, revisando su reloj. 

—Es mi hora libre —indicó, ensanchando la sonrisa mientras le mostraba la hora a Sunggyu, apuntando con el dedo sobre el cristal. 

El mayor no pudo evitar reír, cansado de su día, pero deleitándose con la presencia ajena. 

Todo eso era más que suficiente. 

Dejó caer las llaves en la mesita de la entrada, deshaciéndose de su abrigo con lentitud para entrar arrastrando los pies hasta llegar a su habitación, preparándose para tomar una merecida ducha caliente. 

Trató de no tardar demasiado en la cafetería, pero se había oscurecido aún más en su estancia ahí, así que supo que era hora de partir para relajarse de su día estresante. 

En la bañera, con el agua tibia contra su piel, fue que el recuerdo de la mañana volvió. 

Durante todo el día había hecho un trabajo estupendo de mantener su pesadilla en el fondo de su mente para no verse perturbado, sin embargo, no es como que pudiese ignorarlo. 

Si se había estresado de más, era obvio que no solo se trataba de su trabajo rechazado en la oficina. 

Agitó el agua entre sus manos, llevando entonces una extremidad hacia su abdomen, dando pequeños toquecitos sobre la cicatriz y bufó por lo bajo, aspirando grandes bocanadas de aire para aplacar su corazón desbocado. 

Perdió la noción del tiempo, hasta que sintió el agua enfriarse y salió, antes de que terminase por resfriarse. 

Una vez seco, con ropa cómoda y cálida, se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse un poco de té. Un poco anticuado como un anciano, el té le ayudaba a relajarse, aunque ya casi fuese hora de la cena. Seguía sintiéndose cómo ansioso, su cuerpo no temblaba ni nada parecido, pero se sentía un tanto inseguro, esperaba bien que pudiese dormir esa noche. Aunque sabía que lo haría. 

Dejando su peso contra la encimera de la cocina, desvió la mirada hacia el reloj mientras daba un delicado sorbo a su taza de té. El hervir el agua había sido suficiente para que el pequeño departamento se pusiera tibio con la ayuda del calor, normalmente se volvía un congelador en las noches. 

Justo cuando la manecilla llegó a la hora de las 22:00, la puerta del departamento se abrió casi instantáneamente y Sunggyu sonrió, sorbiendo lo poco que quedaba en la taza para dejarla en el fregadero. 

—¡Llegué! —llamó la voz y Sunggyu se asomó para mirar al hombre quitarse las capas de abrigos que portaba junto con la bufanda. —Pude traer un poco de la cafetería —dijo en el mismo tono, de espaldas a Sunggyu, pues desataba sus zapatos con tranquilidad en la entrada. 

—Al menos podrías cerrar la puerta —se quejó, a lo que el otro rio, cerrando la puerta con su pie y segundos después se levantó con tranquilidad, girándose para sonreír a Sunggyu en el umbral que daba a la cocina. 

Sólo dio un par de pasos para encontrarse con el otro en el pasillo, envolviéndolo en un cálido abrazo. 

—Apestas a café —dijo Sunggyu contra su cuello, haciéndole reír. 

—¿A qué esperabas que oliese si trabajo todo el día pegado a la cafetera? —contestó risueño Woohyun, separándose levemente para repartir suaves besos por el rostro ajeno. —Veo que ya tomaste un baño, ¿te encuentras mejor? —dijo, separándose por completo para ir directo a la cocina, seguido de un confundido Sunggyu. 

—¿Me encuentro mejor? —preguntó en el umbral, caminando hacia el otro para recargarse sobre la encimera mientras Woohyun se movía por la cocina para sacar los platos y cubiertos. 

—En la mañana estabas algo pálido, y hace horas también te veías decaído para que fuese solo por los reportes —murmuró el castaño, tomándole levemente por sorpresa. —Y… tampoco sueles tomar este té seguido —continuó, dejando el compartimento del té dentro de uno de los gabinetes. 

Woohyun se giró expectante. 

—Sí, estoy bien… ya —contestó Sunggyu en un hilo de voz, ganándose con ello un leve gesto de disgusto. 

Woohyun no le dijo más, simplemente le miró con un leve asentimiento sin estar convencido, preparando la comida para que pudiesen cenar ambos a la mesa. 

Para lo demás, la cena estuvo tranquila y Woohyun le había contado de un cliente psicótico que llegó a la cafetería, demandando y exigiendo más de lo que debería, el desorden que provocó y lo gracioso que fue ver que lo echasen del lugar por causar problemas innecesarios. 

—¿Me dirás qué sucedió? —susurró la voz de Woohyun, y se acurrucó contra la sábana, girándose en medio de la noche para poder mirar los ojos brillantes del menor en la oscuridad de la habitación. 

Y sabía que no podía negarlo. 

—Tuve un sueño… un recuerdo, de aquella _misión_ , la herida ha estado molestándome todo el día, pero no pensé que fuese tan notorio —murmuró con suavidad, sintiendo el brazo del otro rodearle en un abrazo, acariciando su espalda en mociones circulares. Escondió el rostro contra el pecho del menor. 

—Sé que es difícil, pero todo está bien ahora, la terapia también te ha ayudado mucho y se pueden ver las mejoras —dijo, animándolo, acariciando con suavidad su cabello y besándole la cabeza con tranquilidad. —Lamento no haber estado mientras dormías. 

—No es tu culpa —contestó Sunggyu, amortiguado, abrazándose más al cuerpo ajeno. —Y ya son raras las veces que ocurre así que—se cortó las palabras, sollozando con suavidad al sentir que todas las emociones se juntaron en ese mismo momento. 

Woohyun ya no mencionó más, dedicándose únicamente a abrazarle, proporcionarle calor mientras Sunggyu se desahogaba. Con caricias suaves en su espalda, esperó hasta que el mayor lograse conciliar el sueño y le besó con la misma suavidad nuevamente en la cabeza, frente y rostro. 

Trataba de proporcionarle todo el cariño que pudiese y hasta donde alcanzase. 

Sunggyu había llegado a él como este tipo con persona reacia, necia y con esa especie de apariencia ‘ruda’, de cierta forma llegaba a intimidar en su momento. 

Suponía que era eso lo que se buscaba en un agente. 

Pero fue poco a poco, que se dio cuenta que todo le afectaba de una manera abismal y aunque se comportase fuerte, inquebrantable, llegaba a tener momentos donde la presión no daba más y se quebraba. Aunque todo era parte de sus misiones, su empleo, su responsabilidad. 

La ultima misión, sin embargo, fue la que _le marcó_ por completo, y donde resultó herido más que otras veces. Donde tenía pesadillas cada noche con la misma situación, pero poco a poco había dejado esa vida detrás. 

Se abrió con él y le resultó de las personas más dulces que había conocido. Con todo el trabajo, había tratado de ser una mejor persona y dejar atrás sus traumas. Lo estaba logrando muy bien, aunque a pequeños pasos avance era avance. 

La verdad, no creyó que terminaría por gustarle o gustarse mutuamente, pero sólo sucedió. 

Sentía que era lo mejor que le había pasado porque se sentía afortunado de compartir con alguien tan maravilloso como él, Sunggyu lo era, aún con sus defectos, como toda persona racional. 

Sonrió para sí, con el simple recuerdo de la confesión incómoda que había dado inicio a la relación. 

—Te amo —susurró contra el cabello del otro, maravillado con él, el decirlo en voz alta con esa seguridad se había convertido en su cometido.

Cuantas veces le tomara. 

Todo valía la pena cuando las mejillas de Sunggyu se ruborizaban en un adorable tono.  



End file.
